


Home in his heart

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on: Imagine being transported to Middle Earth, and after the Battle of Five Armies you decide to stay in Erebor with your loved one.





	

Erebor had been reclaimed, everyone from the company had survived from the war, Thorin and Fili being injured both pretty badly. For your joy and relief Kili had survived with scratches and a black eye.

After a few months of rebuilding, meetings and Thorin's cursing life in Erebor started to get smooth. You had been helping in anyhow you could, yet you felt that you couldn't fit in any work in Erebor. You couldn't fight like warrior and Kili wouldn't even let you near weapons or armory, you weren't good at any manual labor nor art, you had no idea about rebuilding things, and you didn't understand that much of politics. You were just you, youth from another world, who had stumbled on Kili's grip on that night they had traveled to Shire. Brothers had taken you with them and before you could even understand, you were travelling with them to Erebor. Kili had been on your side no matter what. Not long had passed when the two of you were already in love. Thorin hadn't approved your relationship at first, but had finally given his blessing the two of you.

When the spring came, along with Dis and the dwarves from Blue mountains and with realization that you had been gone from home over an year now. You missed home, even tough Kili told you that you were home here in Erebor. And you didn't miss just your home, but your family, your dog, your old life. Electricity, music and movies, your friends. Dis had taken liking on you, and cave her blessing on you two after some weeks. And you revered it. But you would have been ready to give anything to get back home, even just to see how things were back there. That you could introduce Kili to your parents, take them with you to Erebor or say goodbye to them if they'd decide to stay home instead.

 

 

It was first days of summer. Kili had summoned you to one of the royal balcony's on early afternoon. You had been been in royal library with Dis, who had been teaching you about dwarves customs. You had eaten just an apple and wished Kili wouldn't take long, what ever he needed to tell you, so you two could go and eat lunch together. You stepped on balcony and saw Kili walking back and forth there, staring ahead and not noticing you to arrive there. You started to feel that something was wrong.

"Kili?" you asked. He stopped, his back towards you. You saw him take a deep breath and then he turned towards you, that familiar smile on his lips. But his eyes weren't smiling, they seemed more determined and severe.

"(Y/n), you came. I thought you'd dumb me 'ere" Kili said jokingly, smiling to you. You laughed a little and shook your head.

"Sorry, I was in the library with Dis and time just flew" you said as you approached Kili. He meet you after a few steps, folding his arms around you and put his forehead against yours. You were there, staring at each others eyes and smiling almost an minute. Then Kili sighed and brushed your cheek.

"Did you skip your meal again?" he asked. You waved it off and detach yourself from him, then walking to near table, sitting one of the chair. Kili followed you, kneeling in front of you.

"Amrâlimê, please, you know you should eat something" he said, taking your hands in his and looking worried. You sighed, knowings he was right. But, you lost your time while you were studying. When someone told you to take a break and eat something, you always found something light to yourself, like an apple or bread and cheese. You told this to Kili, apologized and cave him sweet smile. This time Kili sighed.

"Besides, I was thinking about going to eat supper wit you, after we'd done our business here" you added. Kili let out a little laugh and stood up to give you a kiss on your lips. You two couldn't always eat supper together, since you were neither busy with your studies or work and Kili had his own work. Even tough he wasn't grown prince, he was still busy at work. You ate breakfast together, usually pretty fast since you cuddled in bed for far too long. Dis didn't like the fact that you sheared bed, but Kili kept his head on this, saying that he was sleeping with you and protecting you from others like angry buffalo.

"Sure, I'm actually hungry myself, so I'll accompany the lady. And watch that she eats well" Kili said with a little wink. You laughed to him and shook your head. Kili helped you up from the chair and held you tightly against him. You rested your head against his shoulder and took in his scent. You closed your eyes when his chin came to rest on your forehead.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" you asked, eyes still closed. Kili separated you from him and held you arms length away from him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes hardly thinking and estimating. Finally his face relaxed and he even smiled a little.

"You know, I had a talk with Gandalf before he left from Erebor with Bilbo. He promised to investigate this and contacted me finally last week, telling that... There is a way to get you back home" Kili told you, being all exited about it. You stared at him, feeling confused.

"What...?" you asked, your eyes scanning him. He was kidding, right? There was no way you could get back to home. Gandalf had told you this while you were in Rivendell.

"There's possibility to sent you back to your world. It just that... Gandalf said that there may not be possibility to bring you back here. But... But you can go back home, back to your family. You can live your normal life again, without orcs or goblins or dragons!" Kili explained, playing now with your fingers. He was nervous, his eyes turned sad when the realization hit him (Mahal know how times by now) that you would live him behind. And that he could not come with you. By Mahal's axillary hair, what was he thinking! You both would just end up in heart broken. And what about your new friends in Erebor?

"Leave? Alone? And... And forget all this, act like nothing ever happened? And leave my new friends behind? Leave you behind?! By Merlin's beard, Kili! Never! I have home here, or I really don't care where, just.... My home is in your heart, my love, and I'll never, ever leave you. Not even for comforts of my own world. I love you, Kili, and I'll go whenever you go" you said, one single tear dropping to your cheek. Kili was watching you for a while silently, before tear dropped from his eyes.

"I just want you to be happy" he whispered. You reached out to wipe his tear and tried to smile him.

"Oh but I am happy, with you" you said.

"Really?" Kili looked at you sadly. You nodded to him. "But what about your family?"

"Maybe Gandalf could sent a message to them, with this transferring idea of his. Anyhow, I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna stick on you like rat with a rabid" you said determinedly. Kili let out a heart full laugh and then leaned his forehead on yours.

"Always so romantic..." he whispered, a playful grin on his lips.

"Always, my love" you answered,giving him an wink and a kiss on the lips.


End file.
